I'm Idiot
by ZaryG
Summary: "A sus ojos ella era totalmente perfecta, sus ojos eran de un profundo color marrón al igual que su cabello, su piel era de un hermoso color blanco perla y amaba su suave voz. Era perfecta."


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Durarara! son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita y Suzuhito Yasuda._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _El actual fic participa en el Reto teamtico de Julio; How to be a heartbreaker. Para el foro Anteiku._

 _ **Nota:**_ No hay spoiler que no se sepa.

 _ **Palabras:**_ 1,059.

* * *

 ** _I'm Idiot._**

Estaba nervioso, afortunadamente había logrado ganar ese concurso en donde podía tener una cita con Ruri Hijiribe. Por pura y mera suerte, ella parecía ser alguien bastante callada y muy poco expresiva.

A sus ojos ella era totalmente perfecta, sus ojos eran de un profundo color marrón al igual que su cabello, su piel era de un hermoso color blanco perla y amaba su suave voz. Era perfecta.

Pero el había sido estúpido, un simple error y lo había arruinado todo.

 _» —Ruri-san, ¿Porque accedió a hacer esto? —Le pregunto, esperando así, alguna respuesta._

 _Ella solo había estado mirando por el vidrio del sitio, como si esperara algo, aunque no parecía mostrar interés por estar ahí. Su rostro estaba sin expresión alguna._

 _—La agencia hizo esto, debía tener una cita con un fan ¿Cómo es que ganaste, Saburo-san? —Dijo con una calma asombrosa._

 _Y es que no podía creer que estuviera frente a la chica de sus sueños, parecía un ángel en un sitio en el cual no encajaba._

 _—Fue pura suerte, incluso creí que iba a perder, pero la fe mueve montañas ¿No es así? —Tras decir aquello, se rasco la mejilla algo nervioso._

 _—Fe... Fe humana ¿Te refieres a esa fe? Porque yo, personalmente, carezco de ella. —Admitió, sin remordimiento alguno._

 _El la miro por unos cortos segundos tratando de analizar a la chica que tenia frente a el, quizás ella no era como él se esperaba, y eso le traía mas intriga._

 _—¿No tienes fe humana? Eso es raro, sin embargo, respeto tu opinión... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Ruri-san? —Pregunto, tratando de mantener quietas sus manos._

 _Habían momentos en los que le entraban ganas de querer abrazarla para no soltarla nunca, y es que realmente se le hacía bastante adorable, aunque ella solo aparentaba ignorar su alrededor._

 _—No tengo fe humana, por diversos motivos ¿Una pregunta? Adelante. —Ella solo levanto su mano un poco, dándole permiso a proseguir._

 _—P...Pues... ¿T... Tu... que... querrías... ir... a... u... una... ci... cita... conmigo? —Pregunto con un 'pequeño' titubeo en su voz al decir aquello._

 _Noto como ella lo miraba con atención, quizás solo lo estaba analizando, lo cual era muy posible, incluso el sabia que eso había sido demasiado apresurado hasta para él, se suponía que estaban en una cita ya._

 _—Saburo-san, ya estamos en una cita ¿Estas tratando de invitarme a otra en donde no estén vigilándonos? Bueno... En cierta parte me parece justo, así que, acepto. —Ella acepto, y fue como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo._

 _Su mundo empezó a ir en picada desde ese momento. «_

El no había querido, realmente no había esperado herirla de esa manera y por ello se odiaba.

 ** _"Quizás si soy un idiota, no logre salir de la fantasía de ser un fan afortunado... Y ella me lo advirtió."_**

 _» —Saburo-san estoy en el deber de informarte que muchos medios de comunicación harán lo imposible por conseguir una buena noticia... ¿Podrías evitar mentirme? —Sus manos se movieron algo nerviosas, y termino acomodándolas en su regazo._

 _—¡Yo jamás te mentiría, Ruri-san! Ten eso por seguro. —Se acerco a ella, para luego posar una mano en el cabello de la contraria._

 _"Tranquila Ruri-san, yo te protegeré de todo a partir de ahora."_

 _—Gracias... Saburo._

 _La primera vez que menciono su nombre sin un sufijo. Se sintió feliz. «_

Y es que realmente quería matarse en esos momentos, Kadota y el par de raritos eran los únicos que lo mantenían cuerdo, o simplemente le tenían mucho cariño.

—Dotachin~ ¿Leíste las cosas que andan diciendo en los Dollars? —La contraria, Erika, parecía estallar de alegría.

—Tsk... ¿Qué paso ahora? Díganme que no descubrieron mas métodos de tortura. —El mencionado puso una mano en su frente.

Supuso que estaría pensando algo con lo cual detener al par de locos que tenían como amigos, aunque él solo estaba recostado en el asiento de conductor. Sin moverse, sin hacer nada.

—¡Oe, Dotachin! No somos tan malos~ —Menciono el que estaba al lado de la loca, Walker.

—¡Si, si! ¿Sabes que habrá una especie de reunión? Así como el de la otra vez, creo que será emocionante. —Se movió, sonriendo.

—¿Una reunión? Qué extraño... —Susurro un Saburo extrañado, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no hacían algo así.

Ya casi ni revisaba la pagina, no veía que fuera necesario, lo único que tenia ahora solo eran recuerdos vacios.

Y es que el estaba vacío.

Pero hubo algo en la conversación que llamo su atención. Acosador. Había un acosador. Ella tenía uno.

—¿Podrían hablar más de ese acosador? —La voz de Saburo se hizo oír, bastante clara.

Se le quedaron mirando con extrañeza al notar que se interesaba en el tema de conversación, ya casi ni hablaba con ellos a menos que fueran cosas sin importancia, pero vio la oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

Le explicaron todo lo que sabían, y lo que se rumoreaba, mas no sabían muchos detalles. Sentía el peligro que la rodeaba a ella.

 _» —Me mentiste... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice? —La voz de ella estaba rota, demasiado._

 _No quería verla._

 _La traiciono._

 _Había caído como un niño pequeño al cual lo tentaron con un dulce._

 _El dulce del pecado._

 _—¡Juro que yo no quise hacerlo! ¡Fue una trampa! —Trato de excusarse, ya era tarde._

 _Y cuando levanto la mirada, pudo observar esos almendrados ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _Era un idiota.«_

Quizás el la lastimo en el pasado, pero no dejaría que alguien más lo hiciera, estaba siendo feliz, ella estaba avanzando. No dejaría que nadie estropeara eso. Nadie. Ni siquiera él.

Aunque eso jamás borraría lo que hizo, un engaño jamás se olvida, es una marca que siempre te persigue y él lo sabía.

Lo sabía por idiota.

 _» —¡Pudiste buscar cualquier otra chica! ¡¿Porque ella?! —Soltó un sollozo, jamás la había visto en ese estado._

 _Removió sus manos de forma inquieta, ni el sabia como había pasado, solo paso._

 _"Esa no es una excusa" una vocecita en su cabeza se burlo de el._

 _Era lo justo que merecía._

 _—Yo... ¡Jamás quise engañarte! —Exclamo, bajando su mirada de forma apenada._

 _—Pero... Ya lo hiciste, Saburo-san. —Y ella volvió a usar esa voz, fría y desinteresada, no podía soportarlo.«_

Trataría de salvarla, ayudarla o darle alguna clase de apoyo, pero sabía que no serviría de mucho.

Todo sea culpa de esa chica.

Kisane.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autora:** _ ¿Que tal? Espero y esta cosa rara les guste. ~~


End file.
